The Zombie Team and the Odds
by StarscreamXBumbleBee1243
Summary: Kakuzu has a brother, the Uchiha's have a sister and adopt brother. Kakashi has a sister and son. what happens when they all meet up. potential Yaoi. bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 the begining

**I donot Own Naruto. I DO own Uchiha Tsukiko, Hatake Izakuchi, Uchiha Kidan, Hatake Shiboo, Kazuki of The water fall village (Takigakure).**

**A/N: **hey there Tsukiko here! just call me Tsuki. um this is my very first fanfic, so dont kill me. it will later on be rated T-M for Hidan's foulmoth and Yoai. so comment and tell me if I should continue to upload for this story. any Questions just comment or PM me. Arigatoo!

Chapter 1. Kazuki and The Akatsuki.

from a distance he watched as the Akatsuki fucked around like the imboliciles they truly were. Kazuki laughed and his targets till he saw him. 'No way! It can't be?' Kazuki almost fell from his hiding place. 'Kakuzu!' he breathed. the soud of his breathless words caused Zetsu to look around but lost track of what he was looking for when Tobi jumped on him squeeling "DEIDARA-SEMPEI IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Kazuki was stunned for a moment more before he came to and called this misson off. but his team mates couldn't agree. They, reckless and stupid, charged. not suprising that it only took one of the Akatsuki to demolish the stupid ninja. Kazuki slapped his fore head with an open palm cussing under his breath, 'How stupid! now i gotta explain their stupidy and death. ugh' Kazuki moved quickly away from his targets and raced home to face his Sensei and the village councile on his 'failure'.

The warm sun was the reason for his men acting like compleat morons. The strawberri blond leader huffed at their incompentence, but let it enjoying the nice weather. he watched as they had their little fun. Sasori, the red head, worked on his puppets soaking up their beauty. Kisame, a blue shark-like being, shirtless lay floating in the river. Itachi, the Uchiha youngin of the group, sat sleeping under the shade of the , the only female of the group rested near the leader. Zetsu, their black and pale green plant member, suddenly took interest in the trees only to have Tobi the older Uchiha, whom has behavioral problems, jumped him squeeling like a kid getting candy that Deidara was going to kill him. Deidara, the blond exsplosive ninja, cursed as he chased Tobi around. Sudenly two, obviously retarded and low-leveled, ninja from the water fall village attacked. inseconds they were destroyed by a very irritated Deidara. "ooh pretty colors Sempei!" Tobi squeeled. Deidara just sighed. movement in the trees caught Kakuzu's attention. Kakuzu, a widely built choco ninja with stiches covering his body, gazed offed at the trees were these morons came from, he for a moment saw him. _Him! _Kakuzu's breath hitched a moment. "Oi! Kakuzu, are you listening?" his partner shouted next to him. "no, I dont want to hear your religious bull crap you idiot!" Kakuzu breathed with anger. the religious partner started screaming at him calling him horrible things. kakuzu didn't listen his mind was on the ninja he just saw. 'what was HE doing here? WHY! Kazuki was... was supossed to be dead. how was he alive?'with an irritated sigh Kakuzu shook his head, he was seeing things, yea thats it just seeing things.

Kazuki raced to meet with the elders with a grimm look. knowing he was in for it this elders stared at him for a moment be fore the male spoke. "Kazuki, you failed to keep your team mates alive, again. you failed your mission. why is it this is always the resault of you leaving the village?"

Kazuki just stared at the ground, there was no answer to the knew from the moment he was let out of his cell that he wasn't going to fit in with the other ninja of his village. it was impossible. "I... I..." Kazuki couldn't think of an excuse. He was just about to mention seeing Kakuzu but decided not to. 'odd' he thought. 'Sensei told me Kakuzu died, so did the elders. why did they lie about my brother being dead?' The booming voice of the male elder caught Kazuki's attention.

"It seems you weren't ready to come out, you are just like that dreadful brother of you'res. A failure!"

Those words stung. something in Kazuki snapped. he might have not known his brother, but deep down there was no way Kakuzu was a failure. even his mother had said it, the boys were... are different then most ninja. unique, special. not a failure. Standing quickly with hate Kazuki attacked the old man with lighting speed.

This is were a normal person would have ran for their life. Not Kazuki, he stood their as the Ambu arrested him. throwing him back in the cell he spent most of his life in. he slid down the wall planning his escape and wasnt over, no where near over.


	2. Chapter 2 Kazuki and Kazumi

**Again i do not own Original Naruto characters.**

**A/N: **Konnichiwa my friends. so now Kazuki is in deep shit... how will he get out?

Chapter 2: Kazuki and Kazumi.

News spreads quickly in the Hidden WaterFall Village and the news that Kazumi had gotten practicly gave her a heart attack. Her youngest son was placed in a jail cell for attacking a village elder? Oh jeez. Not again. Kazumi races to the elders requesting to see Kazuki. they, after a tense argument, let her in to see her son.

The door creeks open and Kazuki looks up to see his mothers pained faced. "Sasa Kuangalia nini umefanya kasa! Ni jinsi gani wewe?" her strict voice caused Kazuki to flich. she even spoke Swahili at him! Kazuki sputtered before regaining himself. softly with what he hope was a calm demeaner he spoke. "Mama, mimi nina sorry, Lakini wakasema mbaya juu ya ndugu!

Kazumi sighed. "Thats Udhuru! alijua bora! Unaweza kuwa sentanced ya kifo. Kivuli je utunzaji wa mwenyewe, ambapo milele yeye inaweza kuwa."

"Ninaelewa kwamba lakini bado linataiza yangu. Yeye si baahi ya makosa ya jinai!" Kazuki said trying to keep calm.

Kazumi took a moment to keep from crying. she knew her son didn't believe his brother was evil but he was. "Ndiyo yeye ni Kamili... Kuuawa wengina sasa ni sehemu ya alfajiri nyekundu"

'Alfajiri nyekundu...' Kazuki shook with anger. "HAKUNA!" he stopped him self. "Mama... Mimi naenda kuvunja nje ya hapa na kupata Kivuli. Wakati huu mimi kutumia maisha yangu alijua kwamba yeye si kuruhusu watu wengine kuniambia kwamba yeye ni gone. I love you."

this scared Kazumi at first, but after thinking it over Kazuki was right. He should witness Kakuzu first hand to see the danger his brother really was. "Naelewa Kamili, tafadhali kuwa makini." and with that, she left her son in his cell. "Tafadhali kuwa makini Kamili."

Kazuki sighed, he wanted so bad to prove them wrong. Kakuzu wasn't evil, hes just different and sick of being treated like some monster.


	3. Chapter 3 killer rampage

**Heyo! again i donnot own Naruto, to my dismay.**

Chapter 3: Killer Rampage

The door slammed shut and Kazuki sighed. his mothers last words were Kwana Makini... Be careful. Careful? He was going to kill the old sonofabitch that dared insult his brother and throw him in a cell. He needed out, he wanted, no _needed _to see Kakuzu. to stand side by side to the brother he thought died long ago.

with their dad long gone and their mother having gone through enough Kazuki was the onlyone left to clear or stain the family name. he waits patirntly for their mistake of opening the door.

Finally the cocky basterd did and Kazuki didnt wait, he shot out of the cell with speed to match a cheeta. he easily took the guard's head clean off. he let out a little yelp of surprize, Kazuki gave a wicked laugh. but this wasn't over... not yet.

As Kuzuki raced through out the halls of the jail and into the old geezers place he faced multipul ninja some whom he thoughtwere friends, others he was glad to finally one ninja in perticular stopped him, her face held the same distought and pain as his mother's. "Kazuki, what are you doing?" she tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder and out of her face.

Her face was heart shaped and pale. her eyes were round and bright. the silver that her eyes are shimmered in the dim lighting, like silver coins when the moonlight hits them just right. Kazuki shook his head, _no! no... donot fall for this. she's useing you, JUST LIKE SHE DID KAKUZU! _Kazuki glared at her. "Move Azami! NOW!"

She gave a weak smile, playing koy. "Kazuki, stop this. you're only making matters worse. please?"

Kazuki growled. _same bull shit she gave Kakuzu. HELL NO! _"move it before I kill you!" Azami didn't listen instead she thought she could stop Kazuki. He was faster then she was, and much smarter. it didn't take too long to lay her to waste, like the piece of trash she was. most men would feel guitly about hurting Azami, but Kazuki didn't trust he and so felt only satisfaction at killing her. An impulse mad him lick the knife which scared the shit out of the ninja that just stepped around the corner. a visible shutter was seen. he made the mistake of saying, "Elder was right, you are just like that murderous bastered brother of yours."

the blood in Kazuki boiled over and he chraged with such murderous intent the shinobi he was after panicked. That caused him to feel the full impact of Kazuki's anger. Next the old man.

the moment Kazuki entered the old man's room kazuki felt nothing but pure hate. Hate for the old man, the people of this village, the shinobi that did nothing to help him and his brother when They were in danger and talk about them, behind their backs causing their mother pain. the hate consumed every thing about Kazuki, all he knew was hate.

"Well, you are _his _little brother. I should've known you would attempt to _run away._" the hate and disrespect in the old man's voice made the hate stronger in Kazuki. How dare he insult Kakuzu!

"SHUT IT YOU OLD FUCKER!" Kazuki charged at the old man. though he was old he moved fast, but not fast enough. Kazuki was able to cut a gash into the old man's arm causing him to slow down even more.

Kazuki saw an opening and went for it. he tackled the old man and relentlessly beat the old man. in this beating frenzy, that killed the old man, Kazuki failed to notice the ninja sneacking up behind him. but that ninja would fail in killing Kazuki. some one had killed him seconds before the ninja could attack Kazuki.

Stunded Kazuki turns to see his mother. "Mama!" he was completely stunded.

"Sshhh." Kazumi hugged her son, then turned serious on him. "leave. you need to get away from here NOW! go... go find Kakuzu!" Kazuki nodds speachless at his mom's help. he stood and raced into the cold night leaving the village and chaos behind, as well as his mother. "Arigatou Mama." he whiped a tear away. His destination was the Akatsuki, and his brother.

"Finally, kakuzu, we can see each other!" there was an unkwon happiness in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4 Kazuki and Kakuzu

**I dont own Naruto. :(**

**A/N: **I know for a fct Hidan is going to hate me for whats going to happen to him later on... Oh well.

Chapter 4: Kazuki and Kakuzu.

Kazuki ran as fast as he could searching far and wide for his brother, or any of the Akatsuki. the hope and excitement of meeting Kakuzu made him run faster really wants to see his brother. not even the freezing cold air stops the young ninja.

News travels fast, and the news of the rouge waterfall ninja attacking the village traveled faster then some would want. This news, though he would never admit it, fazed Kakuzu. He knows he saw his little brother. It had to be him, no one else looks like them. dark skin, green irises and red scalarea. stiching covering their body... the ability to steal a still-beating heart out of another person and use it to keep them wasn't paying attention other wise he would've felt the enormous chakura comming his way, or he would hear Hidan asking him if he was okay and to watch out. but he wasn't so the figure ran right in to him.

Kakuzu was shocked at first then angry. an angry black ninja aint cool. Hidan himself stepped back laughing "you are dead ninja now kid! Better run."

the kid could help but open his big mouth. "shut it you religious idiot! GOD!"

Hidan madder then a legless ethiopein watching a doughnut roll down hill (Srry thats not funny. for give me) yelled "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT GOD YOU PIECE OF SHI-! wait a minute... how did you know i'm religious?"

the kid looked up. the moon's light lit his face. Kazuki. "Cuz I know who you are!" he stared at the white haired Akatsuki, then reliezed he was sitting on... Kakuzu. His brother.

Kakuzu gasped. not normal for the old Shinobi. "Ka-Kazuki?" he stutterd "is that you?"

Kazuki gave a small sheepish smile. "Hai, Nii-chan its me." Kakuzu hugged him tightly. after all these years and the little brother he thought he lost was alive, alive and here with him. "wait! did you attck the WaterFall village?" Kazuki looked down."yes... I had a good reason too."

Hidan gave a scoff. "you are way to young to be related to this old geezer. He's 90 years old!"

Kazuki smirked. "looks are deciving my friend."

Kakuzu looked at Hidan, the look gave it away.

Hidan shook his head. "oh no! no no no! we are not going to convince Pein-Sama to let him to join. no way!"

Kakuzu just had to glare at Hidan for himto understand. Kakuzu never asked for much out of his partner, this one time he asked for Hidan to help him with his little brother. Hidan couldn't say no... even to Kakuzu. 'Jashin-Sama.. please forgive me. I'm falling for the old geezer!' Hidan muttered to his God.

Kazuki got off his brother and helped him up, Hidan whispers in his ear. "I hope you know what you are doing joining us fool. you, from here on out, will be seen as a thret and enemy to all villages and their people, we as Akatsuki are hunting down the nine junchuriki and trying, through pain and suffering, too creat peace in our war strickin world. got it?"

Kazuki only smiled at Hidan. This was the start of his life as a missing nin and an S-rank criminal ninja. Ha! how fun. Time to meet Pein and the others.


	5. Chapter 5 Kazuki and the Akatsuki

**I do not own Naruto, sadly.**

Chapter 5: Kazuki and the Akatsuki part 2

It was rare, very rare that the leader of the organization known as the Akatsuki would ever show himself. but both Hidan and Kakuzu ask for all of them meet. not by the hallagraphic way they noramlly do, but all in person. Pein, the strawberry haired leader agreeged. There he stood staring at a smaller younger looking Kakuzu and Kakuzu himslef.

"Haha.. um yo Zombie, whos this?" Kisame asked? The shark-like member of the group looked at the smaller Kakuzu with a wide toothy grin. His partner Uchiha Itachi glanced at Kisame then spoke "Why, Kakuzu have you brought us all here and like my partner asked, who is this?"

Kakuzu sighed. "This is my brother Kazuki." turning to his brother he added. "and these are the other members of the Akatsuki."

Kazuki gave a small smile. "the one whom just spoke, the black haired one with crimson red eyes. Is Uchiha Itachi. the man who killed off his entire clan. the one who spoke before him is Kisame Hoshigaki from the Hidden Mist Village. He is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. The one dead center is Pein the leader of the Akatsuki. the one to his right is known as Lady Angel by the Villagers in the Rain Village is Konan. The blond next to her is Deidara of the Hidden stoned Village, he is a bomb expert and likes his 'art'. his partner is the red head known as Sasori from the hidden Sand, The puppet master that believes art is beauty that last forever. and he enjoys turning people into puppets. The one next to Sasori in the mask is Tobi, playful and some times dull hes a childish Shinobi with some formible abilities. the next to Tobi is Zetsu. Zetsu is a multi-personality kinda guy, both serious and carefree. he's a canible, and not good with combat but is a spy."

Pein and the others were stunned by the information he had. as if reading their minds Kazuki responded "I'm an information nin... I was only allowed to fight if it was nessacery for me to do so... they didn't want another Kakuzu."

Hidan scoffed "well they got one." Kazuki smiled at the thought of being compared as an equal to his brother. it made him happy, verry happy.

Pein concidered the possiblity of letting Kazuki join. He nodded at the others and with a gruff sigh Deidara spoke. "Okay Kid, you're new so stick by your brother and Hidan. learn and learn fast, for a mistake can lead to you're death quickly. our objection is the Jinchuriki."

with that Pein added "Hidan, Kakuzu. Take Kazuki and go after two-tails. her name is Yugito Nii from Hidden cloud Village."

Hidan rolled his eyes and suantered off. Kakuzu gently yanked Kazuki away from the group and followed his partner. over his shoulder Hidan calls "it will be interesting to see you fight small one."

Kakuzu shook his head muttering something about Hidan being a complete moron. Kazuki snickered at his brother when out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone watching them. He could of sworn he saw, maybe a female, but some one there. Her glossy coal colored eyes burned into his mind. Her pale face with a snicker. Yet when he turned to face her she was gone, like a ninja. 'ninja, huh. go figure. but why was she staring like that?' he ignored the gut feeling he was having continued behind his brother listening to Hidan complain about, well every thing.


	6. Chapter 6 Kazuki chooses a team

Chapter 6: Kazuki chooses a team.

After being in the Akatsuki for months he wanted to contribute more to his new 'family'. They work as cells of two but Kazuki knew he needed the perfect cell to impress them. This cell would consist of four people. It was a perfect plan yet he still needed Pein-Samba to agree to it. The first chance he got Kazuki called Pein out during a rare meeting where all the members were physically there. Slightly token back Pein looked stunned at the small new member. "Hai?" Pein asked, his voice calm like Kazuki's sudden out break didn't bother him. "I, wish to leave my brother's cell and bring to you a team of my own." Kazuki replied with authority. The Akatsuki were quiet for a minute before Hidan started laughing like the Looney he was. Kakuzu sighed and asked "Nane?" Hidan's laughter lighted, "yes. Why do you wanna leave our cell?" Kazuki only smirked. "I'm too at awe around my brother and you Hidan-Kun; I would perform better if I were to 'compete' with you."

Hidan stopped laughing and stared. "Really?" He suddenly smirked. "And, **IF** you were granted this by our basterd leader, who would you gather as your team mate?" the sarcasm and interest in his voice only made Kazuki more want full of this chance. Pein looked around at his members and suddenly agreed with Kazuki. "He is right, although his efforts are that of a child doing all he can to appease his family Kazuki would do better away from Kakuzu. I am as curious as Hidan... Who would you gather as your team mate?" Kazuki sighed with relief and satisfaction. "Mates, plural sir." "Nane?" Kisame asked. "Mates, as in more than one new member. I wish to seek and recruit a group of highly capable and intelligent Kouichi."

Tobi squealed laughing. "Girls? Really?" at that comment Konan huffed and Tobi apologized. Konan ask with severe curiosity. "And who may these young ladies be?" Kazuki gave a wide grin that surpassed even Kisame's toothy smile. "These three Kouichi are friends with one another and are the fiercest women, other than you Konan-Chan, I've ever met. They took down two of my former squads just for shits and giggles. I, myself wasn't there at the time, but witness the bloodshed. it was unbelievable" Pein took a moment to consider this but his thoughts were interrupted by Itachi. "One of these Girls wouldn't happen to be an Uchiha would they?" His coal black eyes glossed over when he said his family name. Kazuki swallowed not wanting to offend the Uchiha before him. "Hai, Itachi-kun, she is." Itachi smiled "then your female trio would be my sister Tsuki, her Best friend Nara Shikaki and they're friend Hatake Shiboo." Kazuki nodded politely. These names interested Pein, especially the Uchiha Girl. As if reading their minds Kazuki spoke up. "Uchiha Tsukiko, or preferable Tsuki, is a medical nin as well as a member of konohagakure's intelligence team. Shikaki, Shika, is a strategist and a brilliant one at that, and Shiboo is a purebred fighter, the only thing stopping her from demolishing every living creature is Tsuki and Shika.

Pein gave in to Kazuki plea and allowed him to seek out the members he wanted. That Afternoon the young rouge ninja of the Hidden Waterfall Village set out to find Uchiha Tsuki, Nara Shika and Hatake Shiboo.

Tsukiko sat on the edge of a river bank drawing her surroundings, off in the distance Shiboo was 'practicing' with her new weapon. And in the tree above Tsuki was Shika, reading a book. As Tsuki looked about her keen eyes picked every detail she could. The different shades of green in the plants the blue and white of the sky, Shiboo's fire red hair whipping about as she played. The feather in Shika's brown hair contrasting with its brilliant blue-green color; The shimmering light blue and dark blue of the river. She could hear the animal noises around them, taste the sweet crisp air.

Then she noticed the familiar foot-steps of a certain Water-Fall Ninja. Shiboo stopped training and Shika looked up. Shiboo spoke first "Oi its Kazuki, from Takigakure. Whats he doing way out here?"

Shika smirked and replied "Well, first off he disobeyed a direct order from the village elder, killed him and attacked his village. Now my question is why have you sought us out?" Kazuki smiled, only smiled. Tsuki shakes her head amused. "Hai, Kazuki. You don't have to ask. I've been waiting for you sense you left you're village."

Shiboo gawked and Shika sighed. "So we really are joining him?" Shika asked. Shiboo with more enthusiasm then she should have had replied "OH HELL YES!" and with that the deadly Trio became a quad. For the first time ever the girls accepted a guy. A very cruel and cunning guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (side chapter.)

Again I don't Own Naruto.

Kazumi sat before the young Shibuki-Sama. The Elders sat behind him arguing about Kazumi's punishment for helping not only Kakuzu but now Kazuki escape from the village jail and committed three other murders. Kazumi knew that if the Elders decided she would die and although she made herself promise herself and family that she wouldn't enter someone's mind she knew that if she were to live she had to explain this to Shibuki-Sama without the Elders butting in. she closed her eyes and listen carefully for her leader's thoughts. Through all the fighting and evil thoughts she finally found the innocent mind of Shibuki.

_Shi-Chan? Can you hear me?_

Shibuki looked about not seeing who spoke. The Elders fought amongst themselves and it looked as if Kazumi either fell asleep or was trying to remain calm.

_Shi-Chan… it's me Kazumi. This is one of my jutsus'… I need you to only speak to me like this. I can hear you so our conversation is safe. _

Shibuki looked behind him at the Elders and understood why Kazumi-Chan would talk to him like this. He nodded.

_Why did you help Kazuki escape and attack Elder Sao? _ Shibuki asked

_Kekeke…_ there was a small chuckle from Kazumi. _I don't mean to bring up bad memories young Leader, but if you're father had been locked away would you save him? I couldn't watch my son, my only remaining son be killed for the blood that runs through our veins._

Shibuki only smirked. He knew from the time he meet Kakuzu and Kazuki that they were different and judged by that difference. He could understand the way they thought doing all they could to prove they were worth their salt. Only to give up trying to prove anything to these stupid Elders. So the end result was abandoning this village. _Kazumi-Chan… would it be possible for you to sneak out of here tonight if I buy you the time. I suggest heading for Kohonagakura… I know them well their Kage will protect you. _

Kazumi agreed and opened her glossy green eyes. A small smile spreads across her face. Shibuki-Sama interrupted the Elders with, 'enough please I'm tired. Just put her in a cell for tonight.'

The Elders reluctantly agreed and sent Kazumi to her cell. Later that night Shibuki snuck down to her cell and let her out. He led her to the Village outskirts and from there gave her directions to the Hidden Leaf Village. If, when she got there, there was trouble to ask for Uzumaki Naruto. Explain that Shibuki sent her and give him this. He handed her a small gourd with a greenish blue glowing liquid in it. Kazumi gasped knowing this was the Hero water. She nodded and was off. Could the Hidden Leaf really keep her safe? Who was Uzumaki Naruto?

It took a day and two nights to find the Hidden Leaf. The guards at the main gate stopped her. She knew to keep calm and asked them if she could see Hokage-Sama and Uzumaki Naruto. Kotetsu laughed at the request, only by the chance of luck had Naruto been asked to deliver something to them had he shown. At the sight of him Izumo placed his arm around the kid's shoulder. "Oi, heres Naruto. What did you need to talk about with him Ma'am?" Kazumi only stared at the blond who stood slightly shocked in front of her. She pulled out a hidden waterfall forehead protector and a small gourd and handed it to the blond boy. Naruto recognized the forehead protector and asked while open the gourd "Are you from the hidden Fall Village?" suddenly he looked as the past hit him in the gut.

"Oi, Naruto?" Kotetsu asked. Kazumi spoke in a low voice. "Shibuki-Sama sent me here to hide me from the Elders, their on a rampage about my son… sons. I need to see Hokage-Sama, dear." Naruto nodded. Handed the guards their papers and took Kazumi-Chan to see Sarutobi, Hokage of the Hidden leaf. It didn't take long for Sarutobi to accept Kazumi into his village and assigned Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi to show her about. Nor did it take long for Kazumi to show off her ninja abilities and start helping train academy students along side Iruka.


End file.
